


Keep on Dreamin', Even if it Breaks Your Heart

by mitchievw



Series: I Never Dreamed That I'd Love Somebody Like You [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, F/M, Family, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchievw/pseuds/mitchievw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity would never have guessed in a million years that she, a nerd from Las Vegas, would be in a relationship with one Oliver Queen. An AU look at what if Olicity met in high school and the island still happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Marrying Oliver Queen was the best decision she ever made Felicity thought as she sat at her desk. Since their wedding three years ago, Felicity and Oliver had fallen even more in love. After meeting in high school, the two had become high school sweethearts and later married during their college years before moving back to Starling City and starting a life. Their lives had taken a turn almost two years ago when Sandra, Felicity’s roommate from college had passed away, from cancer, leaving Oliver and Felicity the guardians of her infant son Connor, who was now two years old. 

Felicity tried to focus on the code in front of her. At the same time she was planning her grocery list and schedule for the week. She was positive that she had set up a playdate for Connor later on in the week, but where was the note that she had written herself? Oh and what about family dinner this week, what are we supposed to bring? Felicity thought to herself. I really need to work on better organization. 

Knock, knock.

Felicity looked up and smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just missed my wife so I figured we should take a lunch break." Oliver leaned against the door jam waiting for her answer.

"Well I can't say no to a good lunch with my favorite person in the world can I?" Felicity replied as she stood up from her desk chair. As she grabbed her purse from her desk, Oliver stood up straight and offered her his arm. "Why thank you dear husband," Felicity teased. 

When they got to the restaurant they were seated quite quickly seeing as they were Queens. Giving the waiter their order, Felicity waited for Oliver to talk seeing there was something heavy on his mind. 

"So my dad and I need to travel to China for a business transaction." Oliver started.

"Okay?" Felicity asked knowing it must be more than that as Oliver had gone on many business trips with his father before. 

"It's going to be a couple of weeks. My father wants to take the Gambit out." Oliver finished with a disappointed look on his face.

Felicity's heart dropped. 

Oliver continued, "I know we haven’t had any time for us as a family in a while, but after this trip, we will both take some time off." Grabbing her hand he rubbed his finger over her wedding ring. "I love you Felicity Queen. I still can't believe you married me."

Smiling Felicity answered with, "Well, I am really smart."

As the food came the mood lightened and Oliver and Felicity were able to enjoy one another's company and discuss the upcoming weeks. The adoption of Connor had finally came through so they were planning a big adoption party, and their best friends Tommy and Laurel had an engagement party coming up. 

Oliver had a meeting with his father that he needed to get back for so he paid the bill and they headed out. 

“Do you know when you will be done today?” Felicity asked. 

“I should be done by 5. If I am not done by the time you are I will have my dad drop me off.”

“Okay. But I am making spaghetti for dinner and Connor hasn’t seen you in a couple of days, so please try to be home on time.”

“Anything for you.” They shared a quick kiss in the elevator and then they went their separate ways. 

Getting back to work, Felicity found it hard to focus on the IT work in front of her. She had been working in the IT department for the past year and was busy developing some more secure firewalls for the company, but she just wasn't able to concentrate.  She had been feeling off for the last couple weeks and being a genius had an idea that what she was facing was in fact, a baby. She had called the doctor first thing that morning and had an appointment for the day after Oliver left, but she didn't want to tell him just in case she was wrong, and that way she could save it for when he got back.

* * *

 

Oliver headed up to his office on the executive floor. After graduating from Harvard (with Felicity’s help and support) with his degree in business, he had started working under his father; learning the ins and outs of the family business. He loved his father, he really did. It just seemed that since he had started working here, he never saw his wife and son. Felicity seemed disappointed when he had started making a habit of cancelling their plans and he understood, he really did. He loved Connor and wanted Connor to get to know him as his new father, but the work never seemed to stop. It seemed every day something new came up that would keep him from going home to a nice fresh cooked meal and an evening in filled with bathtime, stories and family. 

“Dad.” Oliver stood in the doorway of his father’s office. “Can I talk to you?”

Robert Queen looked up from the paperwork on his desk. “Of course. Close the door behind you.”

“Hey so I am going to head out early tonight if that’s okay with you” Oliver started. He looked warily at his father whose expression didn’t change one bit. “It’s just-”

“Oliver. It’s okay. I understand. I appreciate all the hard work you’ve been putting in. You are doing well. I am sorry that I missed you needing to spend time with your family. Why don’t you take tomorrow off as well? Make it a long weekend. Then come back on Monday morning and we can get right back to work. And don’t forget we leave on Tuesday.” Robert stated. He went right back to the paperwork. “You can go now.”

“Thanks Dad.”

At Robert’s nod, Oliver left the office and headed out to his desk with a smile on his face. 

He was going to surprise his lovely wife with dinner and a nice weekend just the three of them, and then he would get back to his job. He thought to himself about how much better life would be once his training was completed and he could take on a real role at Queen Consolidated. He wasn’t looking forward to the trip, but it was only a couple of weeks. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Oliver and Felicity meeting.

 

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak met for the first time the summer before their junior year of high school. Oliver's best friends were Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance. Tommy and Oliver had grown up together with their billionaire fathers and everything they ever could want. Laurel had met the two of them in middle school and they had been best friends ever since. Laurel Lance was the daugher of a police detective and had a sister, Sara, that lived with their mother in Central City. 

It was a hot, summer day in Starling City and Laurel, Tommy and Oliver were lounging in lawn chairs in the Lance's front yard, sipping their lemonade and chatting the day away. 

"Dude. Seriously though, I'm pretty sure I could get her to date me," Tommy boasted to his friends. "I mean I am a Merlyn after all"

"As if, " scoffed Laurel. "McKenna would never date you. You dated her friend remember? And then pretended it never happened."

"Did I?"

Oliver snorted. "Remember the red head last summer?"

"Oh. Yeah. The clingy one."

Laurel and Oliver rolled their eyes at that and dropped the conversation. They knew Tommy well enough and whatever they said would not dissuade him from his mission. Oliver and Tommy were known throughout their high school as serial daters. They had worked their way through most of the girls in their class and the grade below them. And somehow, for some reason Laurel still remained friends with them. She enjoyed them. She had realized that they brought out another side of her as she was normally uptight. 

As they sat there a car pulled up to the apartment complex across the street. It was a dingy looking compact car with Nevada license plates. An older blonde woman and a brunette got out of the car and started unpacking some boxes. The brunette girl looked over and they realized that she was about their age. 

“Whoa. Who’s the new chick?” Tommy asked.

“No idea. I didn’t realize that there was an open apartment,” Laurel responded. 

“Why don’t you go introduce yourself to her buddy? She doesn’t know you yet so you have nothing to worry about,” challenged Oliver with a smirk. 

“You’re on!”

 

* * *

Felicity Smoak was one hell of a teenager. Basically, she was a genius. Growing up the daugher of a cocktail waitress, Felicity had learned how to take care of herself from a young age. In her hours alone she learned how to take apart computers, put them back together again and create them from scratch. Her mother, Donna, and her were quite close. Donna always knew that Felicity was special, and deserved more than Las Vegas could offer and therefore Donna Smoak decided it was time to move from Las Vegas to Starling City. 

"Mom. Tell me again why we had to come here?" Felicity whined as they got out of the stuffy car. They had just pulled up in front of the apartment Donna's current boyfriend was renting. 

"Sweetie. We need a place to stay and Pete offered a room at his place. This way we can get you all registered for high school and you don't have to worry about working to pay rent."

Felicity went quiet. She didn't like Pete. She hated him actually. He wasted his days away drinking and smoking and he bossed her and her mom around. As she grabbed one of her boxes from the back seat she noticed three teenagers across the street watching her and her mother unpack their meager belongings from the car. Felicity went to grab another box and by the time she went to set it down on the sidewalk the three teenagers had made it over and were talking to her mom. 

"Felicity dear, this dear girl is Laurel and she is our neighbor. Her friends Tommy and Oliver have offered to help us move these boxes. Aren't they nice?" Donna looked at Felicity urging her with her eyes to make nice. 

"Yes that is nice," replied Felicity. She didn’t really care. She had been hoping to fly under the radar and not worry about other people until school started. Noticing her mother’s pointed look she decided to play along. "Do you attend Starling City High School?" Felicity asked knowing her mom would be happy that she was trying. 

Laurel was the one to reply, "Yes. We are all going to be juniors when school starts back up."

Donna interjected, "Well isn't that exciting!!! So is Felicity! You should try to hang out with her Lis and that way you can know this city and your classmates before school starts."

Felicity's heart sank. She wasn't good with friends. She babbled too much, she overshared on information, and she preferred digging her hands into a computer then hanging out at the pool gossiping about boys. Felicity had had a couple amazing friends in Nevada but they were similar to her. They were quiet and focused on school work rather than social life so they had gotten along quite well.  

Felicity nodded and she led her new "friends" into the apartment. Setting the boxes down she said to Laurel, "You don't really have to show me around or anything. My mom sometimes tries too hard."

Laurel laughed. "No we should totally do stuff this summer. My sister isn't planning on coming up and I could use a girl friend after hanging out with these guys for a month straight." The boys laughed along with her and repeated Laurel, urging Felicity to hang out with them at least once over the summer, and if she didn't think they were awesome, they wouldn't bother her again. 

“I guess one day won’t hurt.” She agreed with a smile.

“Come on kids, there are some more boxes outside!” Donna called from the kitchen. 

The four teens gathered the rest of the boxes and brought them into the extra room in the apartment. As they sat them down Laurel noticed the time. “Ah. I need to get home before my dad starts wondering where I am. It was nice meeting you Felicity. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” With plans to meet up the next day Oliver, Tommy and Laurel headed out. 

“Well they seemed nice didn’t they Lis?”

“Yes mom.”

Donna and Felicity started unpacking their belongings in the extra room. Pete apparently was out of town so the two were on their own for the next couple days. Donna had a job interview at a local diner the next day so they headed to bed after a dinner of delivery pizza.

 

* * *

The next morning Felicity got dressed in her cut-off jean shorts and her Beatles t-shirt. She had no idea what Laurel had planned so she threw extra clothes and her swimsuit in a backpack and headed across the street. 

Tommy and Oliver were just pulling into Laurel’s driveway in Tommy’s car. “Hey girl! How are you?” flirted Tommy as the two boys exited the vehicle. “You looking forward to hanging out with the coolest high schoolers in Starling City?”

“Oh yeah. Totally” Felicity stated sarcastically.

Laurel walked out the front door and the four teens piled in the car and started out on their adventure. 

The first stop was Starling City Zoo. They walked around for four hours laughing and talking about their plans for the summer. They binged themselves on ice cream and learned that Felicity suffered from a fear of kangaroos. They then went to Big Belly Burger and each bought the biggest burger on the menu and a chocolate milkshake.

Felicity had to admit herself that these new people were actually quite cool and she could see herself becoming good friends with them. As her and Laurel got out of Tommy’s car in Laurel’s driveway they made plans to hang out the next day. Before she knew it, she was hanging out every day with Laurel, Tommy and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I hope that this second chapter is well received. I don't know when I will get the next chapter up, but hopefully within the next week. Thanks again!!!!--MITCHIE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further flashbacks to high school and the beginning of the relationship.

The school year started and Felicity was loving it. She got to have lunch with her new friends, and she was doing great in all of her classes. Laurel and Felicity were in the same calculus class, she had English, then computer class and then lunch. After lunch she had science with Tommy and then she had history, then health, and then all four of them were in P.E. together. Two weeks into the school year, Felicity noticed that Oliver had needed help with his homework and so they started meeting at the library after school to go over his homework. Tommy and Laurel would disappear after school and so it was just Oliver and Felicity hanging out. 

Donna had gotten a job working as a waitress at a local diner. Felicity was getting tired of Pete and tried to spend as little time as possible outside of the apartment. Donna didn’t quite understand it, but she was happy that her daughter was making new friends. 

"So why do I need to know this?" Oliver complained as Felicity was explaining the math homework for the umpteenth time. He really didn't understand how all of this school work was going to affect him in the long run. 

"Oliver. Your parents probably expect you to actually try to get into the college they will pay your way into," Felicity said with a smirk. Felicity was really enjoying her time with Oliver and they were becoming really good friends. He was nice to her and they had shared a lot about themselves, and it didn’t hurt that he was amazingly good looking. 

"So my parents are wanting to meet the girl who is helping me get into college. Do you want to come over to dinner tonight?"

Felicity sat there stunned. 

"I mean you don't have to come over if you don't want to, but...well, I would really like it if you could. I think Tommy is coming over and so Laurel will be there too." Oliver finished and looked at Felicity with a hopeful look. 

"Sure why not?" Felicity replied. All the while visions of what all she could say or do wrong danced in her head. "What time?"

"Why don't we just head over to my house right now? We can study in the house and we can let Tommy and Laurel know that we will be over there and they can join us."

As Felicity agreed and Oliver and her packed up their bags, she couldn't help but wonder how the night was going to go.    

 

* * *

Felicity gasped as Oliver pulled into the driveway. She knew that he came from money and she had learned enough about him over the last couple of months, but it was still a surprise when the Queen Mansion came into view. 

"You live here?" Felicity pondered in awe as they walked up the front steps. Oliver just smiled and pulled her along with him. As they walked through the front door, Felicity's eyes got bigger as she tried to take everything in. All of a sudden a speeding whirl blazed through the entryway and attached itself to Oliver's legs.

"Ollie! You are home! Guess what, Mom and Dad said that I can have a pony for my birthday. Can you believe that?" The whirling child rambled on only stopping when she spotted Felicity smiling at her. 

Oliver picked her up and smiled, "Felicity this is my sister Thea. And Thea, this is my friend Felicity. She is having dinner with us tonight." 

Thea looked at Felicity and then in a flash was out of Oliver's arms and was pulling Felicity into the playroom in order to show her her favorite toys. 

Knock, knock. 

Oliver opened the front door and grinned as he saw Tommy and Laurel. "Hey come on in. Felicity's around here somewhere with Thea."

Tommy smirked. "You let your six year old sister drag your girlfriend away?" Laurel elbowed him. 

"She is NOT my girlfriend," he protested knowing that that wouldn't deter his friends anyways. 

They walked down the hallway towards the noise of Thea and Felicity giggling and chatting away. When they reached them, Thea jumped up to give her "brother" Tommy a big hug. Over the months that Felicity had gotten to know Tommy Merlyn she had grown to understand him. She had learned that his mother had been murdered when he was young and his father had left soon after leaving him in the care of nannies, tutors and the Queens. Therefore, it was more like there were three Queen siblings rather than two. And for all the show that Tommy and Oliver put on, they were quite respectful young men. Yes, they had dated a lot of girls, but they weren’t rude or demeaning and they loved their family and friends. 

Tommy and Laurel sat down on the floor as Thea pulled Oliver and Felicity down as well. The five sat in a circle talking about their days and sharing stories and jokes. 

After a while a maid came to get them announcing that it was time for dinner. Oliver helped Felicity to her feet and they all headed down to the dining room. Helping Felicity into her seat, Oliver allowed his hand to linger on her back. He didn’t know if it was his imagination, but he was positive that she had shivered. The five kids has just gotten seated when Robert and Moira Queen entered the room. 

"Hello dears," Moira said as she leaned down to kiss Thea and then moved to pat Oliver on the shoulder.  As she smiled at Tommy and Laurel she noticed Felicity and looked at Oliver and then back to Felicity. "And you must be the reason my son is now passing his classes."

"Yes. Well, I mean I've been helping him. He actually is pretty good he just needed to apply himself." Felicity rambled. "Oh, I'm Felicity by the way. Felicity Smoak."

Moira smiled, amused by the girl she could see had stolen her boy's heart. "Well it is lovely to meet you Felicity. I am glad that you could join us this evening."

Robert nodded in agreement and motioned for the serving of the meal to begin. 

Felicity was nervous, but it was easier with Tommy and Laurel there as they helped ease the pressure off her shoulders. Moira and Robert went easy on the questions mainly asking about school and her interests. Robert was intrigued by her love for computers and offered to allow her a visit to the Queen Consolidated IT Department. 

"That would be great!" Felicity gushed. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Robert chuckled. "It's the least I could do. Oliver has been talking about you a lot lately, and you've gotten his grades up quite a bit. Why don't you come tomorrow after school with Oliver?"

Felicity looked to Oliver and at his answering smile and nod, eagerly accepted the offer. 

The rest of the evening was spent looking at old pictures, playing games, and finishing homework before the teens realized the time. As it was quite late, Laurel and Felicity left so they would be able to get some sleep before school. 

After they left Tommy and Oliver headed up to Oliver's room. "So when are you going to ask Felicity out?" Tommy asked as Oliver headed to his bed and Tommy headed to the pull out sofa. 

Oliver sputtered. "Wh-what?" 

Tommy grinned, "Everyone knows you like her. Even your parents love her, I think you two are perfect together. Come on. Just do it. Ask her to homecoming next weekend."

Oliver thought for a minute. "I don't know if I want to ruin our friendship though. I mean I like her, but what if she doesn't like me?"

Tommy smiled. "Just ask her. If she says no, then oh well." Taking Oliver's silence as an answer he left it alone and turned off the light. 

 

* * *

The next day at school Oliver and Felicity met up after P.E. class as Felicity would be riding with Oliver to Queen Consolidated. Felicity was super excited about finally getting to see a real I.T. Department, and the one at a multi-million dollar company was an even better opportunity. 

When they walked into the building, the security team recognized Oliver, and knowing Robert had invited them, ushered them into the executive elevator. Arriving at Robert’s office, the teens left the elevator and stepped into the plush executive office. Robert stood from his desk and greeted them. 

“Well, how are you two doing today? How was school?” After exchanging pleasantries, Robert gave them visitor passes and they followed him down the hall. “So I figured we would give you the whole tour if that’s okay with you Felicity.”

“That sounds amazing.” Felicity responded. 

Robert showed them the labs on the research and development floors that weren’t top secret and the business offices as well as let Felicity explore the I.T. Department. She was introduced to the head of I.T. as well as the recruiter for the department who was impressed with Felicity’s work and talked to her about Queen Consolidated’s coveted summer internships. 

As they left Robert reminded Felicity that she was welcome to come by anytime and learn the system, and that he would give her a great recommendation if she wanted to try for the summer internship program.

 

* * *

Homecoming banners started appearing on campus the next week. Oliver pondered on the advice from Laurel and decided that maybe it would be worth the risk to ask Felicity out and take her to the dance. 

Oliver and Felicity were not at all stupid and had realized awhile ago the bond that Laurel and Tommy shared. Oliver and Felicity were positive that their friends were dating, but didn’t want to mention it until they were ready to share it. 

It was about two weeks until homecoming and Oliver and Felicity were at the library studying when Oliver blurted his question out. “Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?”

Felicity blinked. “What?”

Oliver gulped, his face red. “I was wanting to know if you would want to go to the homecoming dance with me.”

Felicity blushed, and now their faces matched. “Yes. That would be fun. As friends?”

“Well. Felicity. I think you’re really cool, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but I really like you. You get me and I love spending time with you. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for weeks, it’s just...I-i thought that the dance would be a good place to start.” Oliver finally got out. 

Felicity grinned. “I like you too. Let’s see where this goes.”

With their red faces, they got back to studying only stopping when Tommy and Laurel plopped down next to them. 

“Well. I hate school,” Tommy announced.

“Right. It probably has nothing to do with the fact that you rarely do the homework, therefore you don’t understand all that is going on.” Laurel replied with a smirk. 

“Ha.Ha.” Came his fake laugh. “So Lis, you got a date to this dance?”

Felicity looked at Oliver. “In fact I do.”

Tommy sat up straight. “Wait. Really? Who asked you?” Laurel elbowed him. “I mean not that I’m surprised someone asked you I just want to know.”

Oliver spoke up, “I did. Why don’t we make it a double date?”

Laurel started choking on the drink of water she had just taken. “Wh-H-How did you know?”

Felicity replied this time. “We aren’t stupid you know. We noticed.”

The four teens laughed and started planning their homecoming adventure. 

 

* * *

The night of the dance Felicity headed over to Laurel’s house in order to get ready with her best friend. Laurel and Felicity had gone homecoming shopping together. Laurel had ended up with a knee length green strapless dress with jewels at the waist while Felicity had gone with a red dress that had a sheer neckline and beading. Their hair and makeup done, the girls headed outside where Quentin and their boys were waiting.

“Holy s-”

“Hey. Watch your language.” Quentin barked at Tommy. Turning to Laurel he smiled, “You look beautiful darling. Gorgeous.” 

Oliver approached Felicity, “You look great.” He handed her a corsage and kissed her cheek. 

Quentin pulled out his camera and took photos of the four of them. Sending them off he reminded them to be safe and make good choices. 

The dance was pretty lame, but they had fun dancing crazy and eating the bad food. They ended up leaving early and crashing at the Queen’s watching old movies and eating popcorn and candy.

 

* * *

Before they knew it Winter Break was upon them. Felicity and Oliver had attended homecoming together and had been inseparable ever since. After school everyday they would head over to the Queen Mansion where they would stay until late evening when Felicity would head back home. She had been able to keep Donna from knowing about her relationship with Oliver Queen and was thrilled with the fact she didn't have to spend much time at the apartment she hated. 

It was the last day of school before the break and Oliver and Felicity had just gotten to the kitchen where Raisa was feeding them when the news flashed with breaking news. The headline was SHOOTING IN GLADES NEIGHBORHOOD: Police Involved. Felicity and Oliver watched and Felicity let out a gasp as the tv camera panned over the apartment building Felicity lived in. Raisa turned the volume up as the announcer was explaining the events that had transpired, "...early afternoon. The resident that pulled the gun shot his two friends before turning the gun on his girlfriend and then himself. The suspect is identified as Pete Roswell, and the names of the victims will be released once..." Felicity stood up with a terrified look in her eye. Turning to Oliver she fell into his arms sobbing. Robert and Moira who had left work early hurried into the kitchen. At the sight of the two teens, Moira and Robert peppered Oliver with questions who explained to them the situation. With a word to Raisa about watching Thea, Robert and Moira ushered Oliver and Felicity to the car and they headed to Starling General Hospital. 

Felicity rushed to the front desk as soon as the car had parked. "My mom. She was at the shooting. Do you know? Is she here? What happened?"

The nurse at the front desk came around front to calm the teenage girl down. Sitting her down in a chair, Oliver came up and Moira tasked the nurse with finding out where Donna Smoak was, and her condition. 

Oliver held Felicity as she sobbed and whispered in her hair as his mother talked to the front desk. Moira walked over to the two of them. "Donna is in surgery. The surgeons say she should be okay. They are almost done and then we will know more."

Felicity smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Mrs. Queen." Robert walked up and the four moved into a private waiting room to wait for the surgeon. 

 

* * *

The four waited for an hour before the surgeon came out to talk to them.

"Family of Donna Smoak?"

"I'm her daughter." Felicity stood up keeping a death grip on Oliver’s arm. 

"Your mother came out of surgery just fine. She will need to be in the hospital for a couple of days and then she can go home."

"Oh my God. Thank you. When can I see her?"

"She is being moved to a room right now so it might be about fifteen minutes before you can head up there."

Moira stepped forward, "We would like for her to be placed in a private room."

Felicity blushed and interrupted, but Moira and Robert insisted so she gave in. She sank to her chair and let herself be enveloped by Oliver's arms.

 

* * *

Within the hour Felicity had been shown into her mom’s private room, and met the nurses that were taking care of her. They explained that she had been given medicine for the pain and would likely be out of it until the morning. With that news, they showed Felicity the cot in the room and encouraged her to get some sleep. 

“Lis. Wake up baby.” 

Felicity’s head shot up. “Mom. You’re awake. Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine baby. I’ve been up for a couple of hours. I wanted you to get some sleep.” Donna answered. Felicity got out of her cot and sat down next to Donna on the hospital bed. “So do you know why I am in this extremely nice and EXPENSIVE hotel room? The nurses told me to ask you. Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

Felicity smirked, “Well. I have something to tell you. I might have a boyfriend. His parents are the one who paid for the room.”

“Who on earth are you dating that would pay for this room?”

“Oliver Queen?”

“Felicity Megan Smoak! You’re dating the Oliver Queen? Since when?”

“About three months ago. We went to homecoming together.”

By the time Donna had calmed down and Felicity had answered all her questions, Moira and Oliver walked through the door which set Donna off again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually cares here are the links for the homecoming dresses:  
> Laurel: http://www.business4planning.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/0002976_green_strapless_homecoming_dresses.jpg  
> Felicity: http://www.prom2015outlet.com/images/Cheap%20Red%20Sheer%20Neckline%20Beaded%20Waist%20Short%20Homecoming%20Dress.jpg
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and the reviews! I would love feedback and constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna Smoak was in the hospital for four days before she was released, with reassurances made to the doctor that she would take it easy and rest for a couple of weeks. Moira and Robert had paid a couple months rent for a house down the street from Donna and Felicity’s previous apartment. It was a nice little two bedroom, one bathroom house that had a nice backyard. Quentin Lance had come to the hospital with Laurel to visit Felicity and had ended up starting up a conversation with Donna. He had even gone to the hospital one night after his shift to keep Donna company so Felicity could help the Queens, Tommy and Laurel move their stuff from the apartment to the new house.

Noticing the lack of furniture and belongings in the apartment, Moira had enlisted friends of hers to help her furnish the new house with some of the used furniture that they were done with. The freezer was stocked with food provided by Raisa and she had promised them to come over once a week to help with house cleaning while Donna recovered. Tommy, Laurel, and Captain Lance also came to help out and keep Donna and Felicity company.

Christmas was spent at the Queen mansion where Donna and Felicity were treated like family and Quentin and Laurel joined the group for dinner as well. For their first Christmas together Oliver had bought a new, top of the line laptop for Felicity while she had gotten him a bottle of cologne that she loved him wearing. They were so wrapped up in each other they missed the looks their parents shared, reveling in the young love.

Felicity took up a part time job at Big Belly Burger to help with costs until her mom was back on her feet. Oliver had offered to help, but Felicity did not just want it all handed to her, she needed to work for it. She was able to work afternoons after school and her friends loved it because she could get them “free” food whenever they came in while she worked.

 

* * *

 

Spring Break was coming up which meant that the Queens went away and this year they invited Tommy, Laurel and Felicity. Donna was doing great and had gotten a job as a receptionist at an office building. She had steady hours and was home for dinner every single night with her daughter, and weekends were spent shopping and spending time as a family. Quentin Lance had come by one weekend in February after Donna had recovered and awkwardly asked Donna out on a date. Two months later and they were still dating much to Felicity and Laurel's amusement. Family dinners were shared once a week, alternating between the Lance and the Smoak house, and the girls were becoming quite close as their parents grew closer.

The vacation destination this year was Greece. Ten days spent at a luxury resort and beaches nearby. Oliver and Tommy had each given their girlfriends money and let them shop for beach clothing before the vacation, so Laurel, Donna and Felicity had all spent a Saturday at the mall buying swimming suits, shorts, tops, and sandals to their heart’s content.

Laurel and Felicity met the Queens and Tommy at the airfield early in the morning. They were taking the Queen's private jet so neither girl skimped on their luggage. Tommy and Oliver made fun of them as the flight crew loaded their multiple heavy bags.

"Babe, you know we are only gone for like ten days right?" Asked Tommy, but at Laurel's answering glare dropped the subject.

Oliver however kept bugging Felicity knowing his girlfriend had probably used one whole suitcase for textbooks and another for her electronics. And she had. She was looking forward to the vacation, but she also needed to keep ahead on her studies.

The flight was spent with board games, ice cream sundaes, sleeping and talking. Thea had gotten quite close with Felicity and saw her as an older sister. As a group they played Apples to Apples, which Tommy excelled at, and then switched to Monopoly which was abandoned after an hour. Afterwards, Laurel, Tommy and Oliver had put in a movie and Felicity and Thea moved to the back where they read magazines and gossiped about the celebrities on the covers.

When they got to the resort they headed up to their suite. The master bedroom was claimed by Robert and Moira, and the girls were sent to a room on the opposite side of the suite as the boys.

"Now I don't want to start an argument, but the rules are, no boys in the girls room, no girls in the boys room, and no going off unless all of you are headed out." Robert started.

"Bu-"

"No buts. These are the rules. Anyone found disobeying will be grounded to the suite for the remainder of the stay."

 

* * *

 

Felicity and Laurel started unpacking. The room had two queen sized beds, and a nice sized closet. Thea had claimed Felicity to share the bed with her so Felicity set up her school stuff on the desk.

"Are you planning on having any fun while we are here?" Laurel asked from the closet.

"Yes, I just want to be prepared for homework and such."

Thea bounded into the room. "We are headed to the restaurant for lunch. Mom says get changed and be ready to go in ten minutes." Laurel quickly changed into shorts and a blouse while Felicity got into her capris and a lightweight shirt. They pulled on their shoes and headed out to meet the rest.

The restaurant at the resort was by far the fanciest that Felicity had ever eaten out. She had been in plenty of exclusive restaurants in Las Vegas, but that had always been in the back room doing homework or waiting for her mom and never actually eating the fancy food. Robert and Moira had ordered a variety of platters and let the teens, and Thea sample the foods. There was pita bread with multiple types of hummus and tzatziki, an eggplant dish, multiple types of seafood, and a lot more.

After lunch, the teenagers headed down to the beach. Moira had taken Thea into the city and Robert was on a business call so the four were on their own. The girls in their bikinis and the boys in their swim shorts, they found a place to lay down their beach towels and they settled in for a nice afternoon in the sun.

"Oliver, can you put sunscreen on my back?" Felicity asked with a smirk. Tommy groaned while Laurel laughed.

As Oliver did what he was told, Felicity pulled out a textbook. "What? No you can't do that here! It's vacation. It's not homework time!" Tommy yelled. "Lis, what's wrong with you?"

Felicity smiled and answered, "I need to get A's in order to get a scholarship for college. So Mr. Merlyn, I am just doing what I need to since I don't have a dad that can buy me a college education."

Tommy's smile faded. "Sorry Lis, I was trying to be funny."

"It's okay. We are still friends."

The mood lightened after that and the boys headed down to the water while Laurel dozed and Felicity read.

The teens picked up their stuff and headed back to their suite when they started getting hungry. They met Moira and Robert and Thea heading into the room as well. At the sight of the tired looking sun kissed teenages, Moira smiled. "You all look relaxed," she stated.

They all smiled and nodded in agreement. They decided to heat up their leftovers from lunch and then call it an early night, everyone falling asleep quickly and deeply.

 

* * *

 

The week after they returned from Greece, the four teenagers were at Big Belly Burger. They had found that it was the best place to go for shakes and burgers after school so they were often found there working on homework and stuffing themselves. And if Felicity was working, they could be found bugging her and making sure she got good tips.

"Ugh. My guidance counselor signed me up for the SAT test." Tommy complained.

Laurel smiled in sympathy. "But you still need it for college applications sweetie. I'm sure Ollie is taking the test as well."

Oliver groaned. "Yeah, Felicity signed me up to take it when she does. You two should make sure we are all on the same test day."

"Ohhhh that would be great. We could form an SAT study group," Felicity put in. At Oliver and Tommy's groans the girls laughed.

"Kill me now." Tommy said with his dramatic flair. He flopped backwards so he was reclining in the booth seat. He jumped however when Laurel's hands found his ticklish spots.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity spent her summer researching colleges and scholarships as well as spending time with her friends and working. She still worked at Big Belly Burger a couple days a week and she used that money for going to the movies with Laurel, or shopping sprees with her mother. 

The SAT had gone well enough for the four. Felicity and Laurel had each gotten a 2000, Oliver a 1600, and Tommy a 1500. Robert and Moira were very proud of Oliver for taking his SAT’s seriously and as a reward took the four out for a fancy dinner. 

Oliver and Felicity spent the summer going on random double dates with Laurel and Tommy to mini-golf, the movies, bowling, and the skating rink. By far, all of their favorites was mini-golf where they all got really competitive and had ended being kicked out by the management. 

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry about the wait. Summer classes held precedence. Anyhow, I should be updating my stories somewhat regularly (hopefully once a week), for the next two months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year starts and decisions are starting to be made.

 

Senior year started, and with that came homework, college applications, and making plans for the future. 

Felicity worked three days a week at Big Belly Burger, and Laurel had gotten a job at the library so the boys would often go to the library first to study some and then go to see Felicity for milkshakes and french fries. 

Quentin and Donna were still seeing each other and they seemed to be getting quite serious. Sara, Laurel’s younger sister moved in with Quentin and Laurel as their mother was going to be spending the next year travelling for a sabbatical. The girls became quite close as Sara, Felicity and Laurel spent much time together. 

Laurel and Felicity were taking many of the same classes and they had worked their schedules to have lunch with Tommy and Oliver as well as the same homeroom. Felicity and Laurel would spend their Friday nights at work and then their weekends would be all for their boyfriends. Felicity became a steady sight at the Queen household and Thea was in love with her and would often steal Felicity away from Oliver.

* * *

 

“Is your father coming home for Christmas this year?” Moira Queen asked over the dinner table, a week before the coming holiday. 

“No, he called the house and let the staff know that he wouldn’t be home until the new year,” Tommy replied. 

“Well you know that you are always welcome at our house. You know that right?”

“Yes Moira and thank you. Oliver and I had already made plans to sneak me over here if I didn’t get a formal invitation anyways,” Tommy said with his winning smirk as Oliver and Laurel each gave him a kick under the table. “Ow!”

Thea and Felicity smiled at each other as Moira gave her son a stern look. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that.”

After dinner Laurel, Tommy, Felicity and Oliver headed into the television room as they had an all night movie festival planned. The teens had set up the room with a collection of blankets, cushions, and sleeping bags, as well as having junk food piled on the coffee table. After making sure all their favorite movies and foods were in the room, the girls headed to a guest room to change into their pajamas as Oliver and Tommy headed up to their rooms. 

Oliver looked over at his best friend. He had noticed that Tommy had been acting quiet for the last couple of days, and his usually bubbling personality had been quite solemn. “Hey buddy. Is something going on?”

Tommy shrugged. 

“Tommy. You know that if something is wrong you can tell me right?”

Tommy sighed. “My dad is telling me to go to Harvard.”

“You got into Harvard?” At the look on Tommy’s face, Oliver clarified, “I didn’t mean that I just didn’t know that you had applied.”

“Yeah. He wanted me to apply there so I just did it to get him off my back. I didn’t really think I would get in, but my dad’s money probably didn’t hurt the admissions decision.”

“But…”

“Laurel is planning on going to school in California.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The two paused their conversation as they separated into their own rooms. After quick donning their pajamas they met at the top of the stairs before heading back down to their girlfriends. 

“So have you and Felicity talked about college?” Tommy asked.

Oliver shrugged. “Briefly? She applied to MIT so I applied to Boston College and Harvard. I haven’t heard an admissions decision yet so I try to change the subject every time she brings it up.”

“Not good dude.”

“Oh shut up.”

With that the boys had made it back down to Laurel and Felicity who had just made their way back to the television room in their footed pajamas. Felicity and Laurel had specially bought their pajamas for this occasion specifically. Felicity was a panda while Laurel was monkey. Smiling as they saw their girlfriends the four situated themselves around the room making sure the food was in reach and started their movie marathon. 

Tommy’s choice was first and so they watched Die Hard. “It’s a Christmas movie, and it’s an action movie,” he explained. The girls weren’t super excited with his choice so they watched it first to get it out of the way. By the end of the movie Oliver and Felicity had ended up cuddled on the floor while Laurel and Tommy took up the couch. 

The second movie was Laurel’s choice. She had decided on Father of the Bride. By the end of that movie, most of the food was gone and all four of them had moved the coffee table to spread out more on the floor. 

Before they started the next movie, the four had decided to break out Twister and they had played it for an hour, ending with a twisted heap of teenagers who were overtired and couldn’t stop laughing. The Breakfast Club ended up being Felicity’s pick as Tommy and Oliver had never seen it before. By the end of the movie she was certain she had seen a tear in the corner of Tommy’s eye. 

By four in the morning they were putting in Oliver’s movie choice, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. As the teens drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces, they wondered on their lives after graduation and how everything as they knew it was going to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in the posting of this. School and a new job got away from me and I just finished up grad school applications so hopefully time will be more available to me. Which would be nice. Anyways, enjoy! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up by mid March most definitely.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas passed and it was an exciting event for the Lance’s and Smoak’s as Quentin proposed to Donna. Donna flew into wedding planning mode and brought Sara, Laurel and Felicity along with her as she wanted her girls to be part of her big day. 

By spring break all the girls were exhausted so they headed off to California with the Queens for a week. They came back tanned and ready to finish the rest of their high school career. 

Graduation was hectic, so the weekend before the ceremony, Laurel, Felicity, Tommy and Oliver had one big combined party at the Queens with a bouncy house, ice cream, lots of candy, and swimming. All of their classmates came and they spent one whole day just letting loose. 

College was looming in the air as the best friends left the school after the graduation ceremony. Tommy and Laurel were headed to University of California where Laurel was looking at a pre law degree and Tommy at business. Boston called to both Oliver and Felicity where Harvard had accepted Oliver, and Felicity had won a full ride scholarship to MIT.

* * *

 

The summer was quite busy for all of them. Quentin and Donna finally got married, and bought a new house just out of the Glades. Tommy stood up to Malcolm and let him know that he would be going to college and getting a business degree, it just wouldn’t be through Harvard. Malcolm was impressed and proud of his son and therefore released the trust fund that had been set up by Tommy’s mother. So in true Tommy fashion he went ahead and bought a house for him and Laurel down in California, which wound Quentin up for quite awhile, before realizing there was nothing stopping her from staying with him whenever she wanted anyways and at least this way she could save some money. Felicity had decided to give the dorms a try and Oliver would be in the dorms as well. Sara and Felicity had become quite close over the last year and with Laurel they became an unstoppable force of giggling that annoyed Quentin, but secretly, he really loved all his girls getting along. Sara was about to start her junior year of high school and loved to mess with her dad about all the boys she was into. Even though her mom was back in Central City, Sara decided to remain in Starling City with her dad and stepmom. 

As August neared its end, Tommy and Laurel packed up and moved down to Los Angeles, while Oliver and Felicity headed out east to Boston. 

It was a change of pace for Oliver and Felicity. They were only able to see each other once or twice a week due to Felicity’s work schedule and both of their busy class demands.

* * *

 

Felicity’s roommate was Sandra Hawke. They became friends quickly and with Sandra’s boyfriend often went on double dates with Oliver. Oliver had decided to not have a roommate, but he had made some friends with guys on his floor and often went to parties with them when Felicity had to work late or had lots of homework. 

Their first semester of college passed quickly and before they knew it they were all back in Starling City sitting down for Christmas Eve dinner at the Queens. The Lances attended as well as Tommy, and everyone enjoyed getting together. Thea made sure that she got a sleepover with her “sisters” as she had taken calling Sara, Laurel and Felicity so the girls spent a night doing makeup, hair and watching movies. 

Oliver and Felicity headed back to Boston and fell back into the same schedule as they had before. They would see each other infrequently during the week and then would make sure to try and spend at least one of their weekend days together. Oliver had gotten a job in the gym on campus and actually found himself enjoying it and it kept him busy and out of trouble.

* * *

 

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

“Sandra.”

Oliver and Felicity looked over to the door of Felicity’s room to see Sandra standing there looking at them. 

“So are you two just saying each other’s names for fun?” Sandra asked setting her backpack on her bed and flopping down beside it. 

Felicity shot a glare at her boyfriend and then looked to Sandra. “Oliver has decided that I am taking an internship at Queen Consolidated over the summer.”

“You hadn’t told him that you weren’t planning on going home for the summer?”

“Wait! Wh-” Oliver got cut off by a pillow being tossed at his head. His girlfriend at least looked a little sorry as she quick turned to Sandra. 

Sandra looked between the two of them and realized she had accidently let it slip. “Oops!” She said as she hurried back out of the room. 

“Oliver-”

“No. Don’t. Actually, why didn’t you tell me?”

Felicity sighed. Oliver looked really hurt. “I got an offer for a summer program here on campus. I would be leading summer camps for teenagers interested in computers and I would be able to get some credits towards graduation as well. I really want to say yes, but I wanted to talk to you first, but we’ve both been so busy. I haven’t given them my decision yet.” She paused. “But I really don’t need your permission, but I would like you to agree with my decision, whatever it may be.”

Oliver looked at her for a moment. “I’m sorry for overreacting. You are right, we haven’t had much time together lately, and I don’t make your decisions for you. I thought it would be fun for us to intern together at Queen Consolidated, and I didn’t think to talk to you about what you wanted first. I’m sorry.”

Felicity stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Oliver and placed her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap. Their lips met. With a sweet sigh she pulled away and looked Oliver in the eye. “I love you.” Oliver smiled and their lips met again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hopefully have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity face a turning point in their relationship.

Summer was hard for Oliver and Felicity. It was the longest that they had spent away from each other. Oliver had decided to go home to Starling City and take the internship position in his father’s office while Felicity took the position on campus that she had been offered. She had found herself enjoying the position on campus and working with the kids. She found herself being a mentor for a group of freshman girls who were interested in computer science, and she looked forward to seeing them grow over the summer. They had started out as a group of four girls from all over the United States that wanted nothing to do with each other, but Felicity had slowly coaxed them out of their shells and they had become a closely knit group. Felicity wasn’t expecting them to become best friends, just be able to respect each other, but she was pleasantly surprised when they had stuck together and named Felicity their “big sister”.

* * *

 

Oliver and Felicity made sure to talk on the phone every day and skyped at least once a week. It was during one of their daily phone calls when Felicity got a surprise she didn’t expect.

“Seriously?”

“Why not?”

“Oliver! What did your parents say?” Felicity asked setting her phone down and putting it on speaker phone so she could get dressed.

“I haven’t told them yet?”

“Oliver!”

“What’s that sound?”

Felicity paused in the middle of zipping up her jeans. “I’m getting dressed.”

Oliver groaned. “I miss you so much.”

“Get your head out of the gutter.”

“But it’s so much more fun in the gutter.”

“I’ll hang up.”

“No! Don’t! I’ll behave.”

Felicity snorted. “Ha. That’s a new one.” Felicity finished pulling on her shirt and picked up her phone. “So seriously, why did you buy a house in Boston?”

“IwasthinkingIwouldaskyoutomoveinwithme?”

“Oliver?”

“Felicity?”

“Oliver.”

“Fine. Felicity, will you move in with me?” At the pause, Oliver asked, “Hello?”

“Oliver.” Felicity’s mind spun. She wasn’t expecting this. Sure her and Oliver were serious and they had talked about the future, but she hadn’t considered actually living with him while finishing college. 

“Felicity? You still there?”

“Yeah.” Felicity breathed. This was not a decision she wanted to rush into. This was not a decision that they should rush into. “Oliver. I have to get to work. Can we skype later tonight? I really want to discuss this with you.”

“Yes. I can do that. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah. And Oliver?”

“Yes Felicity?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, more.”

The rest of the day Felicity had a hard time concentrating. She was able to get through leading her girls through a coding activity, but by the time the girls were headed out at the end of the day, she felt her thoughts starting to wander. Knowing that with the time difference she would need to wait at least a couple of hours before Oliver would be free to talk to her, she decided to call someone who could give her some advice. 

“Hey sis.”

Felicity flopped down on her bed. “Laurel, how did you know that Tommy was the one and that moving in together was the right decision?”

“Well. Hello to you to. And I am good. Thanks for asking.”

“Laurel.”

“Felicity.”

“Laurel. Sorry. Hi. How are you? Now answer my question. Please?”

Laurel laughed. “Just messing with you. Now what is bringing on this question?”

Felicity sighed. “Oliver kinda asked me to move in with him when he comes back in the fall.”

“Kind of or did?”

“Did.”

“And what did you say?”

“That we would talk later?”

“Oh Lis.”

“Laurel. What do I do?”

“What do you want?”

“I want to say yes. But how do I know it’s the right decision? What if it doesn’t work out? What i-”.

Laurel cut her off. “Felicity. Slow down. Breathe. Good job. Now listen. When Tommy asked me to move in, I had doubts as well. But that’s what a relationship is. Working through the doubts. You and Oliver have made it through arguments before. You have spent time together. It will be a change to live together, but really Lis, you’ll be together. If you don’t move in together then oh well, nothing has changed either. The decision is up to you. Believe in yourself and Oliver.” Hearing sniffling coming from the other end of the line, Laurel softened her tone. “Relationships aren’t meant to be easy. Talk with Oliver and don’t rush into any decisions. Either way.”

“Thanks sis. I miss you by the way.”

“I miss you too. Let me know how the conversation goes?”

“Definitely. And how are you and Tommy doing?”

“Good. Really good. I got a job as the receptionist at a law firm and Tommy is spending the summer taking some extra business classes in order to double major.”

“Tommy? Taking extra classes? Double majoring?”

“Haha. Yeah. He decided on business management, but then he decided he wanted to do something with psychology as well. So now, he’s double majoring.”

“Wow! I can actually see him really enjoying that. I’m proud of you guys. And I love you.”

“I love you too. I have to go now, but we’ll talk later?”

“Yes. Later. Bye!”

Felicity hung up her phone and pondered her sister’s words.

* * *

 

Oliver had had a terrible day at work. He kept replaying Felicity’s words over and over again in his mind; he thought they had been on the same page as to where their relationship was heading. First, he was so distracted that he had been 20 minutes late to the office. Then, he had spilled his and his dad’s coffee all over himself in the elevator. Finally, before he could leave the office, he had bumped into a group of people in the hall, making them drop all of their folders and paperwork. He was so happy it was Friday and he could go home and be lazy for the next couple of days. 

He made it home without incident and bypassed the kitchen and headed up to his room so he could skype with Felicity. Settling down on his bed with his laptop he texted Felicity that he was ready to talk to her. Less than a minute later his laptop rang and with a heavily beating heart he opened it up.

“Hey babe.”

Felicity smiled. “Hey to you too.” 

There was an awkward pause as they sat staring at each other, each having so much to say, but neither one wanting to be the first one to talk. 

“So--.”

“So what?” Felicity asked with a smirk. “Didn’t you have a question to ask me?”

Oliver could feel his heart pick up speed. “What?”

“Didn’t you have a question that you wanted to ask me?” She repeated.

Oliver took a deep breath. “Felicity Megan Smoak, would you move in with me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“That’s what I said.”

“But-.”

“But nothing Oliver. You surprised me earlier and after thinking about it and obsessing over it and then talking over it with  Laurel, I realized something.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Oh that’s all you needed to realize? I could have reminded you of that.” Oliver replied with a smirk. 

“Oi. Stop with the sarcasm. I realized that we love each other and we are at the point where it would be considered a reasonable move forward with our relationship. Besides if I find out you’re a terrible roommate, I will just kick you to the curb.”

“Hey!” Oliver protested. “That’s not fair.”

“But we do need to talk about expectations and such before we finalize anything.”

“Okay. Like what?”

“Like are we going to split rent, and don’t say no Oliver because I am NOT going to be looked at like I am mooching off of my rich boyfriend.” Felicity took a moment to take in Oliver and continued. “Also, what does this mean for our relationship? What is the next step after this? Not that I am wanting to rush you or anything. Or make it seem like I am expecting-.”

Oliver smiled. “Felicity.”

“Yes.”

“I love you. I am in love with you. I would very much like to marry you someday, but not right now. We both aren’t ready for that. But I know that that is what I want for us, and right now my heart is telling me that it wants you to live with me.”

“Oh Oliver.” Felicity replied sniffling and wiping her nose. “I wish I was with you right now and you could hold me.”

“Say the word and I’ll fly out.”

“No. I love you Oliver and right now you need to be concentrated on work. I actually have a long weekend coming up and I was hoping I could fly to Starling City and we could spend some time together.”

“Yes!”

“Good because I already bought my ticket and talked to your dad so you better be at the airport tomorrow morning to pick me up.”

“Wait what?”

Felicity laughed. She blew a kiss at the screen. “See you tomorrow!” And with that she shut her laptop cutting their connection. 

Oliver stared at his laptop for a couple of minutes before laughing out loud and putting his laptop away. He headed downstairs hoping he could find Raisa and that she would have some leftovers, and hoping his dad was around so he could profusely thank him. 


	8. Chapter 8

The airport was bustling as Oliver waited at baggage claim.  Felicity’s flight had arrived and she would be walking through the doors at any minute. 

“Oliver!” 

Before Oliver could even open his arms, Felicity flung herself at him making him stumble backwards to catch his balance. 

“Hi.”

“Hey. Wanna let me go so I can hug you back?”

“I guess.” Felicity let go of Oliver and allowed him to step back so they could see each other. 

“These are for you,” Oliver said as he handed her a bouquet of squished daisies. “They were nice before you squished them.”

“Hey!”

“But I still love you.”

“You’d better.” 

“Come here.” Oliver opened his arms and Felicity flung herself at him again jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“I missed you,” Felicity whispered in his ear. 

“I missed you more.”

They stood there for a couple more minutes before Felicity detangled herself from Oliver and planted her feet back on the ground. 

“Well what should we do first?” She smiled up at him. 

“Well I should probably take you to your mom so you can see her and that way she doesn’t hate me.”

“My mom would never hate you. She’d probably choose you over me any day.”

“True. I am pretty great.” Oliver smirked as his girlfriend glowered at him. “Let’s grab your suitcase and blow this popsicle stand.”

They left the airport hand in hand with Oliver dragging her hot pink suitcase behind him. Getting situated in the car, Felicity looked over at Oliver to see him smiling at her. 

“What?”

“I love you.”

“You are so mushy.”

“No I’m not.”

“I’m gonna tell the whole world how mushy Oliver Queen can be.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“No. But I will tell Tommy.”

“Hey!”

“I love you too.”

“Good.” 

With that they smiled at each other and held each other’s hands as Oliver drove off.

* * *

 

“My BABY!!!!” 

“Mom. Hi. Ouch. Hey you can let go of me. Or loosen your hold. Please? Are you crying?”

“Of course I’m crying. My baby is home. And she didn’t tell me she was coming. I can be emotional.” Donna clung to Felicity as they stood in the doorway of the Lance house. “What are you doing in Starling City?”

“I decided to spend my long weekend here,” Felicity said. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Donna sniffed and let go of her daughter. “So are you staying here or with Oliver?”

“With Oliver?”

“Are you asking me? Because you’re an adult and I’d understand you staying with Oliver. I just want to know so I can spend some time with you.”

“I was planning on staying with Oliver, but I haven’t really asked him yet.”

“Where is Oliver?”

“Sitting outside in the car.”

“What?”

“He wanted to give us some time.”

“Go get that poor boy out of the hot car and bring him inside!”

“Yes Mom.”

* * *

 

Felicity flew back to Boston feeling lighter than she had in months. She had had an amazing weekend spending Saturday with Oliver, her mom, Quentin and Sara. Then her and Oliver had spent the day lounging around Queen Manor just reveling in the time they had together. They had even left the room for a little while to play games with Thea and have dinner with his parents. Then, Monday had been brunch with the Lances at Queen Manor and then Oliver had driven Felicity back to the airport so she could catch her return flight. There had been a long, sweet kiss and some tears, but they knew he would be back in Boston within the month to start putting their house together before school would start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Graduating was way more stressful then anticipated, but now I have quite a bit of time off and hope to finish part 1 of this story by the end of August. There will hopefully will be a new chapter every Monday evening until this is finished. Part 2 of this story has been started, but I have learned my lesson and probably won't be posting it until it has been finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver flew into Boston with his parents and Donna Lance mid-August, giving him and Felicity two weeks to get their house set up before classes would start. Felicity had finished her mentorship the week before, so she had spent the week before he arrived coordinating the movers and making sure they would have everything they needed. She went furniture shopping, and she packed all of her stuff up. She was so stressed though, she vowed she would never move again.  

Donna and Moira took over for Felicity as soon as they arrived allowing Oliver and Felicity some time to relax for a day before they had to move. Oliver and Felicity spent the day walking around Boston talking about their house and their plans for the weeks before school would start. Robert, Moira, and Donna left the day after they helped them moved into the house to allow them time to get used to living with each other before school would start up. 

The house Oliver had bought was a two story townhouse in downtown Boston. The ground floor had a decently sized kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, a laundry room, and a small room that was deemed an office. The second floor boasted a master bedroom and bathroom plus two extra rooms and another bathroom. Oliver and Felicity had set up one of the extra bedrooms as Felicity’s computer hub and the other bedroom was set up as a guest room for whomever needed it. The office was Oliver’s domain and his desk and workout equipment were crammed in there. 

School started and with that the two realized that living together allowed them to see each other much more than the previous year where they had only seen each other a couple times a week. They managed their work and school schedules to always have at least two nights off a week so that they could spend some time together and they also kept Sundays free as well since Felicity’s job was Monday-Saturday, and Oliver didn’t necessarily need a job so he only worked as he wanted. On their Sunday off they would take walks, or if the weather was bad they would spend the day on the couch watching tv and doing homework. Due to having a kitchen of his own, Oliver took delight in learning how to cook and would create a special meal for his Felicity each week. 

They made sure to have Sandra over and to include her in their lives as they didn’t want to isolate anyone when they moved in together. Oliver had become friends with a couple of others from his job at the gym so once a month Oliver and Felicity would invite them and Sandra over for pizza and games.

Felicity’s accelerated program meant that her program would only be two more years, while Oliver still had three more years until he got his degree. However, they had decided that they would wait until both of them were finished to make any major decisions. In Oliver’s mind though, marriage wasn’t far behind for them. And if he had asked Felicity she would have agreed with him.

* * *

 

It was Christmas and everyone was finally back in Starling City. Oliver and Felicity had flown into California the day after finals, meeting up with Tommy and Laurel, and then the four of them flew home a week later after having spent time in LA and the surrounding area. Their time together had been amazing. They had gone to Disneyland, and spent some time enjoying Hollywood and all the tourist activities available to them. Tommy and Oliver had gone golfing one day just to give Laurel and Felicity some time to themselves even though they hated golf. 

Sara was really excited to finally have her sisters back home and her and Donna planned a shopping trip for the four of them that possibly broke Quentin’s wallet. They bought some new school clothes as well as some dresses for the Queen’s big Christmas Party that they had been invited to. They also had a celebratory dinner the day that they all came back to Starling City because Detective Quentin Lance had been promoted to Captain Lance. 

It was Christmas Eve and they were all gathered at the Queens for dinner and presents. Thea got everyone gathered around the tree. Paper was thrown around and squealing started as presents were ripped into. Felicity smiled as she watched her family. Her mom was sitting on the couch whispering with Quentin admiring the new necklace he had gotten her. Robert and Moira were listening to Thea’s squeals about the new computer she had received. Tommy and Laurel were all wrapped up in each other talking about who knew what. She was so caught up in her thoughts it took her a moment to notice her boyfriend kneeling before her. As she looked down she gasped. Oliver knelt before her, holding a ring box. 

“Felicity Smoak. I love you. You make me whole. Will you marry me?” Oliver whispered as he looked up at her.

“Yes. Oh my yes!” Felicity said as she fell into his arms. They stayed that way for a minute before they heard Thea squealing so they broke apart. They looked up to everyone staring at them. “We’re getting married” Felicity said to her family. 

Cheers and congratulations filled the room as hugs and kisses were passed around. 

“My baby’s getting married! Oh my! Felicity!” Donna squealed as she pulled the two lovebirds into her arms. “I can’t believe it.”

“Mom let me go. I can’t breathe!”

“Donna, sweetheart. Loosen your hold a bit.”

“Oh. Sorry! I am just so excited,” Donna squealed. 

Oliver and Felicity stood up so they could hug all of their family members and so Laurel, Donna and Thea could exclaim over her ring.

* * *

 

Felicity and Oliver headed back the first week of January. Her and Sandra threw themselves into wedding planning with help from Laurel, Sara, Donna, Moira and Thea over Skype. 

They set the wedding date for mid July in Starling City. They were planning on heading to Starling City in June to finish planning their wedding, then the wedding would take place, then their honeymoon in Bali and then they would be back in Boston by the beginning of August for Felicity to begin her last year of college and Oliver to begin his junior year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks so much for the kudos and comments. My laptop died and I lost a couple of chapters, so I've been rewriting and reworking some of the story as I've been also planning the sequel. This chapter is quite short as I've been having some issues with the next couple ones, but I want to get something out. I plan on having about 5 more chapters to this story and they should all be up before December as I plan to start the sequel during Christmas Break. Anyways, ENJOY!

“FELICITY! Over here! My BABY!”

“Donna. Shhhhhh.”

“Oh shush Quentin, I haven’t seen my baby in months!”

Felicity headed over to her mom and stepfather with a huge smile on her face. She had been spending the last couple months on the phone with her mom every single day going over wedding plans. While her and her mother were always close, it seemed that they had gotten even closer and so she was extremely happy to finally be home. She dropped her bags as Donna pulled her into hug.

“Hey sweetheart,” Quentin greeted her with a big hug as Donna finally let go of Felicity.

“Hey!”

“How was your flight?”

“Long, but not too bad. Is Laurel and Tommy’s flight in yet?”

Donna squealed. “They get in in about a half hour. We figured we would go get some food while we wait. I am so excited for tomorrow night!”

Felicity smiled. Moira and Donna had planned a dinner party for the beginning of June, when all the kids were done with school, so that everyone could get caught up on the wedding plans and that the rest of the details could be finalized. Felicity was super excited about the wedding countdown being down to the last 28 days, but there was so much to do still. 

Quentin picked up the dropped luggage and grabbed Donna’s hand and the three headed to the restaurant at the baggage claim. Donna and Felicity grabbed a table while Quentin went to go order the food and as soon as they sat down Donna started bombarding her daughter with questions. 

“So when is Oliver coming back? Did you make a decision on a honeymoon? What are your plans for the weeks leading up to the wedding? Wh-.”

“Donna.” Quentin interjected.

“What?” Donna asked innocently.

Quentin gave her a look as Felicity started giggling.

“What!?” Donna asked again.

“Mom. I love you, but I just got back. Oliver had one more meeting with a professor that he couldn’t change so he is coming in tomorrow morning. Oliver has finalized the honeymoon plans and he won’t tell me, so you’ll have to talk to him about that. I also don’t know exactly what all I have planned now that I am back in Starling.” Felicity answered her mom’s questions. “Where is Sara?”

“Sara decided to pull a prank with the rest of the seniors at school, so she is spending the day in detention, cleaning up the school.” Quentin said with a wry look on his face.

“What did they do?”

“They rented a petting zoo and then let the animals loose.”

“What?”

“Yep and apparently it was her idea.”

Donna leaned over to Felicity and whispered, “I think it’s quite funny but Q doesn’t think so.”

“You know, I can hear you honey.”

Donna smiled. “What?”

Felicity laughed. She had missed her family and no matter how crazy they were she never got tired of it. 

Quentin looked at his watch. “Laurel’s flight should get in in the next ten minutes.”

“Alright. Well let’s head over there.” Donna said getting up and throwing their garbage away. 

Felicity stood behind her mom and Quentin as they held hands and looked at all the passengers entering the baggage claim area. She was so happy for her mom and the fact that she now had a dad was great too. She hoped that Oliver and her could be so happy in their marriage. She was lost in thought so she missed Laurel and Tommy coming up and greeting Donna and Quentin and she jumped when Tommy picked her up in a bear hug. She squealed and put her arms around him. “Hi.” She greeted him.

“Hey! Put my sister down. I want to give her a hug!”

“Fine.” Tommy sighed as he set Felicity down.

Laurel and Felicity automatically grabbed each other in a hug and started giggling. 

“I did not miss all the giggling.” Quentin grumbled.

“Oh you.” Donna said with a smile. “You missed them. You even cry-.”

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he glared at her.

Everyone laughed as Tommy and Quentin grabbed the luggage and they all headed out to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver looked around at all the people bustling about the airport. He loved watching the people coming and going and trying to figure out who each person was, but today, here he was sitting in the airport missing his beautiful fiancé. He couldn’t believe, that in just under a month, he would be able to call Felicity his wife.

“Hello. Are these seats taken?” A soft voice broke Oliver out of his musings. 

“No, go ahead and sit down,” Oliver invited. The older couple sat down across from Oliver with warm smiles. 

“Do you live in Boston?” They asked.

“During the school year. I’m from Starling City, but I go to Harvard.”

“Oh wow! That’s such a great school.”

“Yeah, I’ve been enjoying it.”

“What are you going for?”

“My masters in business.”

“Ahhhh. So are you heading home for the summer?”

“For now. My fiance headed back the other day and our wedding is in a couple of weeks out there, but we will be moving back to Boston after our honeymoon.”

“Oh you’re engaged? That’s so sweet!”

The conversation died out then as a large family grabbed the seats next to them and raised the volume in the general area. Oliver sat there looking at his phone, double checking with his dad that there would be someone at the airport to pick Oliver up as well as texting Felicity to let her know that he was at the gate and should start boarding soon.

“Boarding call for first class passengers, full service flight 255 to Starling City, Washington.”

Oliver got up and headed towards the gate at the announcement. He was ready to head home.

* * *

 

Felicity stood with her parents and sisters at the front door of Queen Manor. It had been really nice having her mom and sisters to herself the whole day as they got ready for this dinner and caught up on everyone’s lives. Oliver had called her this afternoon to let her know that he was home in Starling City. She could not wait to see him even though it had only been a day and a half since he had dropped her off at the airport and she had hugged him goodbye. 

“It’s Felicity!” Thea popped up behind Raisa as the front door opened. “FELICITY FELICITY FELICITY!!!” 

Tommy came up behind Thea and grabbed her before she was able to tackle Felicity. “Slow down Speedy.”

Thea turned around to stick her tongue out at Tommy and then immediately grabbed Felicity around the waist for a big hug. 

Laughing Felicity bent down to return the hug from her soon to be sister. “Hey Thea. How are you?”

Thea sighed dramatically. “I am okay. Mom and Dad made me go to school today. I wanted to spend the day with Oliver though. But they said that it was the last day of school so that was more important. I wish I never had to go to school again.”

The Lances all laughed as they followed Thea and Tommy into the dining room. Felicity let go of Thea’s hand as soon as she saw Oliver and ran over to give him a hug and kiss. 

“Well we all know who Felicity is actually here for,” Tommy said dryly.

“Shut up Tommy,” Oliver, Felicity and Laurel all said at the time.

“Hey!”

Robert and Moira entered the dining room then forcing everyone to quiet down and take their seats around the table. Robert and Moira sat facing each other at the ends of the table, and then between them were Tommy, Laurel, Felicity, and Oliver on one side with Quentin, Donna, Sara and Thea on the other. 

“It’s great to see you Felicity. How was this past semester at MIT?” Robert asked as soon as everyone had sat down. 

“It was good. I’m still on track to graduate next May, so it was busy, but I am still loving it there.”

“That’s great. You’re doing the Master’s Degree in Computer Security and Computer Sciences, correct?”

“Yes. It’s a lot of work to cram into three years, but I’ve really enjoyed the challenge.”

“Of course you have,” Robert gave Felicity a smile, “And Oliver?”

Oliver swallowed. “It was good, I am really enjoying all my business classes,especially now that I'm halfway done and I see the end in sight.” He paused and then continued, “Actually my professor said that my internship put me ahead and I might be able to still graduate on time, but with my masters instead of just my bachelors”.

Everyone stopped eating at that and congratulations flew around the room. 

Felicity smiled as her fiance was bombarded with questions.  Oliver had told her about his meeting as soon as it had been over and she had heard that Oliver had been talking to his professors about adding his masters to his current plan of study as Harvard had a 5 year program that with Oliver's experiences and credits, he could still be done in the 4 year time frame that they had planned on.

* * *

 

The weeks passed and before they knew it the day before the wedding had arrived. Thanks to Donna and Moira most of the wedding planning was done so Felicity didn’t have much to do. Therefore she had been able to spend much needed time with her family and also got some time with Oliver. They had decided that they wouldn’t see each other after the rehearsal dinner and before the ceremony the next day so Felicity went home with her sisters for a girls night. As she fell asleep she prayed that the next day would go smoothly and that her and Oliver would have a wonderful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. I ended up traveling for my job (I'm a nanny) and then I was having serious computer troubles. Well, everything has been fixed finally! The next chapter will be the wedding and then there will be about four more chapters after that. Most of it has been written, it just needs edited, which I dread. But I am hoping to do an update each week and getting it all up before the end of the year. I have the sequel all outlined and the first couple chapters started, so hopefully that will start going up after this gets finished. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally wedding time!

Donna cried as she helped Felicity slip into her wedding dress.

“Mom. It’s okay,” Felicity tried to console her mom, but inside she was teary as well. 

“My baby is getting married!” Donna blubbered happily.

Felicity smiled as she turned to envelop her mom in a big hug. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too baby. So very, very much. I am so proud of you.”

At that Felicity felt a few tears escape.

“Oh we can’t have that!” Donna turned towards the vanity where she grabbed a handkerchief to dab at Felicity’s tears before they had the chance to run into her makeup.

“Knock knock!” Sara and Laurel called out as they let themselves into the room.

Laurel smiled at her sister. “You are beautiful.

Sara nodded in agreement. “Just wait Lar. You’re going to be next.”

Laurel blushed as everyone else laughed.

“She has a point Laurel. Should we have made this a double wedding?” teased Felicity.

“No!” Laurel then continued, “We’ve decided to wait until after graduation.”

“Phew!” Donna said. As her girls turned to look at her she shrugged. “What? Your father and I need some time between these weddings. They are very emotional.” She ended emphatically.

The girls all smiled. 

“You are definitely going to knock Oliver’s socks off.” Sara stated.

“I think she already has otherwise we wouldn’t be here,” Donna said with a wink.

“Mom!”

They all started laughing at that. Laurel and Sara moved to join Felicity at the mirror. 

“Oh my beautiful girls!” Donna cried as she looked at them before pulling the three of them into a hug. 

“Don’t forget about me!” Thea yelled as Moira and her made their way into the room.

Felicity bent down as best she could in her wedding dress in order to catch Thea in a big hug. “We could never forget you!”

“I can’t wait until you’re my big sister!”

Moria walked across the room to join her daughter. She gave a smile to Felicity. “Darling, you look amazing.”

“Thanks Moira,” Felicity replied. 

“We just came to let you know that everything is in place and the guests have started to arrive.”

“Are the boys ready to go?” Donna asked Moira.

“Yes. Oliver and Tommy are ready and waiting with Tommy and the minister.”

“Good.” Donna gave a nod and turned back to Felicity, helping her touch up her hair and makeup. “We should be ready soon, too.”

“Alright. We will see you girls in the lobby in 30 minutes.” Moira turned to leave the room, but before she did she turned to Felicity, “I am so very happy for you and my Oliver.” With that, she scurried out of the room. 

Robert and Moira had graciously paid for the wedding venue, a gorgeous old church that had beautiful gardens that were perfect for the ceremony and the later reception. They had also supported Felicity and Oliver’s decision for a small wedding, so the only invitees were close family and friends. Felicity’s old roommate and friend from Boston, Sandra, had flown to Starling City with some of Oliver’s Boston friends, but the rest of the guests were Queens, Deardens, or Lances. As Oliver and Felicity had been discussing their wedding they had decided they only wanted Tommy to stand up with Oliver and then Laurel, Sara and Thea for Felicity. 

When the half hour had passed, Quentin came up to the room and sent Donna, Laurel, Sara and Thea down to the lobby. 

“You look gorgeous,” he stated standing next to Felicity as they were in the doorway. “You ready to get this show on the road?”

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Tommy and Oliver stood facing each other as they tried tying their bowties. 

“I hate these things!” Tommy growled in frustration. 

“Well maybe it would be easier if you had more patience.” Robert Queen made his way into the room. “Here let me help.”

“Thanks Mr. Q.”

Robert smiled. “Anytime. But maybe you should practice some more. I hear things with Laurel are getting serious.”

Tommy smiled sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Oliver and Robert laughed at that. 

“You boys ready?”

Oliver smiled at his dad. “Yes.”

“Well let’s go then. Your mother said that she wanted you to go wait with the minister so the girls can come downstairs.”

As they left the room, Tommy turned to Oliver, “You’re getting married man.”

“Yes I am.”

* * *

 

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch.

“I would like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

Cheers went up as the couple quickly made their way back up the aisle. Once alone, Oliver gathered Felicity up in his arms. 

“Hi Mrs. Queen,” he whispered before he pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. 

“Hi husband,” Felicity whispered back breathlessly once they had parted for some air. 

Oliver smiled at his Felicity. His. His wife. “I love you.”

Felicity chuckled. “I love you, too.”

They stayed cuddled together for a long moment. “When do we need to get back out there?” Oliver asked.

“The photographer is waiting,” Moira announced standing in the doorway.

They took a miniscule step away from each other and shared one last lingering look before they followed Moira outside to the waiting photographer. 

The photographer spent his time getting many, many pictures of the happy couple. One of which, Moira would chose to release through a Queen Consolidated press release. Pictures were also taken of them with their families and some with friends as the caterers set up and the guests started flocking to the open bar. After all of the pictures Moira, Donna and Felicity had wanted had been taken, Oliver and Felicity were led to their tables and the guests quickly followed to their own seats. 

Following the food and toasts, Oliver and Felicity made their way around to their guests. After thanking everyone, they were bundled into a waiting limo and driven to Starling Plaza Hotel, where they would spend the night before heading onto their honeymoon.

“So where are we going?” asked Felicity as they cuddled in the back of the limo.

“The hotel.”

“Really smartass? You know what I meant.”

“Oh the honeymoon? Yeah. That’s still a surprise,” he said before pulling her into a kiss, effectively distracting her.

They ended up having a blast on their honeymoon-in Bali.


	13. Chapter 13

“Honey! We’re going to be late!”

“Just one moment!”

Oliver smiled at Donna. “Thanks for babysitting tonight.”

“Of course. I haven’t seen my grandbaby in DAYS!” Donna exclaimed.

“Mom! You stopped by this morning just so you could see Connor smile!” Felicity said in exasperation coming down the stairs holding Connor. 

“Hey baby,” Donna cooed reaching for her grandson. 

“Hello to you too Mom.” Felicity replied sarcastically as her mother grabbed Connor out of her arms. 

“Oh hush darling. Now you two go on ahead. Bubbe Donna’s got this.”

“Thanks again Donna,” Oliver said as they headed out the door, but Donna was too caught up with Connor to reply. 

Felicity chuckled as Oliver shut the door. “I doubt she even realizes that we left.”

The couple made their way to the sedan parked in their driveway. With the addition of Connor to their family, they had traded in Felicity’s Mini Cooper and Oliver’s sports car for a more family friendly vehicle. Oliver had kept his motorcycle however. He had bought it when they had moved back to Starling City the year before, and both him and Felicity loved taking long rides on it when they had time, so there had been no question about keeping it. Oliver helped Felicity into the car, and they headed to the restaurant where they would be celebrating their third anniversary.

“I can’t believe that it’s been three years already.” Oliver reached over to grab Felicity’s hand. 

Felicity pulled up his hand and placed a kiss on it. “I love you.” She smiled over at him, “You’re the best husband ever.”

“I know.”

Felicity glanced over at her husband. “So much has happened, I can’t believe it’s only been three years.”

In the three years since their wedding, Oliver and Felicity’s lives had completely changed. Upon arriving back in Boston after their amazing honeymoon in Bali, Sandra had informed Felicity that she was pregnant, and had spent most of her pregnancy mostly at the Queens as she had no family to help her. The father was one of Oliver’s college buddies and they had slept together when they had been in Starling for the wedding, but he was not willing to step up so Oliver and Felicity had stepped in to help. Connor James Hawke had been a couple of months before Felicity had graduated with her Master’s degree and Oliver and Felicity had been named godparents of the baby. Felicity had worked out a job in the Applied Sciences department at the Boston Queen Consolidated offices and Oliver was finishing his Master’s in Business. All was going well until Sandra became sick when Connor was six months old and was given a terminal cancer diagnosis. Oliver and Felicity moved Sandra and Connor in with them and Sandra passed away shortly after. Being as Sandra had no family, she had stated in her will that she wanted Connor to remain with Oliver and Felicity, so shortly after Oliver had graduated, they moved with Connor back to Starling City. At Queen Consolidated, Oliver was working under his father and Felicity was back in the Applied Sciences department. They had been back in Starling City almost a whole year, and just the past month, Oliver and Felicity legally became Connor’s parents. Robert, Moira, Quentin and Donna had jumped in as grandparents extremely quick, and Thea, Laurel, Sara and Tommy had jumped into the roles of aunt and uncle. They never had a shortage of babysitters if they wanted a weekend away or night off. In fact there probably would have been a disagreement between Moira and Donna about who would babysit tonight, but Moira and Robert had planned a get together with some old friends, so Donna had won by default. 

“Yeah. By the way, Thea says that her and mom get Connor tomorrow.”

“Nope.”

“You really want me to tell my mom ‘no’?”

“We have plans.”

“We do?”

“Family day.”

“Since when?”

“Since I realized that our mothers have him on the weekends more than we do and we haven’t had time just the three of us for a month. So we are going to the zoo.”

“The zoo?”

“Yep.”

“Will you tell my mom?”

“Nope.”

Oliver glanced over at Felicity. “Thanks.” He replied sarcastically. 

They pulled up to the restaurant and Oliver got out. He walked around and helped Felicity out, and handed the the keys to the valet. “Let’s go in.”

When the walked in the restaurant they were automatically greeted by the hostess and shown to a secluded table. 

“Here you go my wife.” Oliver said as he pulled out her chair.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Why you’re such a kind and thoughtful husband.”

“I knew you married me for a reason.”

* * *

 

After dinner, the two of them took a walk down by the bay. They held hands as they walked and talked, enjoying the summer night air. 

“When do Tommy and Laurel get in tomorrow?” Oliver asked as they walked back to their car.

“Laurel said they should be here in the early afternoon. I believe I heard dinner is at your parents tomorrow evening.” Felicity answered. “We are finally going to start planning the wedding, too.”

Tommy and Laurel had finally gotten engaged last year, and since then Laurel had just been accepted into law school in Starling City and Tommy had recently gotten accepted to Starling City University to complete a graduate program in Psychology with an emphasis in grief counseling. They were headed back to Starling City tomorrow and recently put in an offer for a house near Oliver and Felicity’s. Laurel had wanted to wait a couple of years before they got married and Tommy wanted to get married right after he had proposed last year so they had compromised on December of this year.

“It will be nice having them back here for good.” Oliver said. 

Felicity nodded in agreement as they reached the car and Oliver helped her into the seat. She yawned while leaning back and closing her eyes.

Oliver chuckled as he let himself into the car, buckling and starting the engine. “Tired?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“I love you.”

“Mmmm. Love you too.”

* * *

 

It had been a couple of months since their anniversary and the little family had finally had a whole long weekend to themselves before Oliver was headed out for a business trip with his father. 

Felicity had Connor ready to go and was putting him in the car when she felt Oliver come up behind her and enveloped her in a hug. 

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know you don't. But this is something you need to do.”

“I know.” Oliver sighed. 

They both got into the car and headed towards the docks. It was a short drive and as they pulled up to the docks, they noticed Moira and Thea there as well. Goodbyes were said and hugs were given and then Robert and Oliver boarded the Queen’s Gambit. As the boat pulled away Felicity and Connor blew kisses at Oliver. They stood on the dock waving as the boat faded into the distance and then arm in arm with Thea and Moira they headed back to their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So there's this thing called real life apparently and who knew that once you graduated college you had to start paying back your student loans? Well here it is...finally! I have the next two chapters written, I just need to edit them and they should be up by this weekend hopefully. I have the sequel outlined and the first couple chapters drafted, but I will probably wait until July or so to start posting. It really depends on work. Thank you so much to those of you following and replying. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Epilogue

5 YEARS LATER

“Felicity. Did you hear what I said? Felicity? Hey are you okay?”

Felicity Queen stood in shock. She looked with wide eyes towards Tommy as he continued to talk to her, but she didn’t hear anything.

Tommy grabbed a bottle of water and sat her down. “Hey, what’s going on? I came by to pick up Connor and he said you were on the phone. Is everything okay?”

“He-he’s a-alive. Oliver. They found him. He’s alive. Oh my God. He’s alive.” As the words started pouring out, so did the tears. Tommy sat in stunned silence next to her.

“What?” Was all that he managed to get out.

“I-I don’t know everything yet. That was Moira. She got a call from the American Embassy in China. Apparently some fishermen found him on an island out in the middle of the sea. I need to pack. Moira said she is getting the private jet ready. Her and I are going to go pick him up and bring him home.” Felicity explained. “Oh my. My husband. He’s coming home! Tommy, Oliver is coming home. What will I tell Connor? And what about El? And wh-”

Tommy stopped the gushing of words with his hand on her arm. “Hey Lis. Calm down. Go pack for you. I will pack some stuff for Connor and El and they will be fine with Laurel and I for the next few days, or however long you need.”

Felicity hugged Tommy and then hurried up the stairs. Her husband was alive. She was going to see Oliver again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally. The sequel should start going up around the beginning of August.


End file.
